Revenge
by Jenny1323
Summary: Lisa is trying to get on with her life after the man with the blue eyes terrorized he JXL
1. A knock at the Door

**This is my first story hope you enjoy :) **

**PS: I don't own anything of Red Eye Including the Charters.**

* * *

**Revenge Chapter 1: A knock at the door **

Lisa was just trying to get on with her life after the man with the blue eyes terrorized her, she was trying to forget but it is hard to do when her father is calling her every minuet of every day asking if she was OK. She took up running before she went to work at the Lux Atlantic Hotel and when she got back form work. He was still in the Hospital recovering form a pen in her neck and two bullet wounds, and we cant forget the high heal in his leg.

One day when she got back from her run she got a disturbing phone call from the police saying that Jackson had escaped from the hospital. the next thing she knew there was a knock at the door she walked up to the door and answered it.

She opened the door to see the same Crystal blue eyes that terrorized her on the Plain. Then she started to scream witch did not last that long because Jackson had placed a damp cloth over her mouth.

As she slowly fell asleep she heard a voice say;"Miss me Lessee." A warm tear fell down her Cheek.

She woke up the next morning in the front seat of a Black Lesabre with a pounding headache.

"Your finally awake." He said handing her a water bottle and an Advil.

She took it out of his hands and put the Advil in her mouth followed by some water.

"Where the hell am I." She said rubbing her head.

"And why would I tell you that." He said still keeping he Crystal blue eyes on the road.

"Maybe because you kidnapped Jack." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"I told you I may have to steal you and you and me both know I keep my Promises."

"People are going to be looking for me." She said staring at her with her deep drown eyes."

"I know but they are not going to find you."

The next thing he knew she had opened up the door and jumped out of the car. All she could think about was running as fast as she could to get help, but she was not fast enough the next thing she knew he had jumped up and landed on top of her. He stuck a needle in her arm everything went blurry and the last thing she saw were her Blue eyes.

He picked her up and put her in the back seat were the child lock was on.

He pulled over at a motel in the middle of know were and asked for a room with one king sized bed for him and his 'wife'. He took Lisa out of the back seat and locked the car then set her on the bead handcuffing he to the headboard and put a gag in her mouth.

She woke up in the Motel room and tried to scream but the gag in her mouth muffled the sound. She head the shower running and then it stopped and out came Jackson with a towel wrapped around his waist, She shut her eyes as tight as she could.

"You know you want to lock." He said with a grin on his face.

She tried to talk but her voice was muffled by the gag in her mouth

"Oh sorry about that but we don't wand you screaming while i'm taking a shower."

He walked over to her and said "I'm going to take the gag off if you scream you will take another nap."

He took it off and she looked around the room and saw that there was only one bed, and that she was handcuffed to the bed

"Really."

"Ya don't want you running off again."

He went back into the bathroom to change then he opened the door and said "I'm going to go get some food." He put the gag back into her mouth and left.

She quickly got the bobby pin out of her hair and unlocked the handcuffs the hook out the gag then she ran over to the main office it was Closed Dammit she thought. Then I will just have to go on foot so she starter Running.

* * *

_**I will update soon please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**_


	2. Run

**Sorry for my spelling errors on my last chapter **

**P.S- I do not own Red eye or any of the charters **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Run**

* * *

I was trying to find the quickest way into town but that was hard when he brought me to a hotel in the middle of nowhere, I also had to try not run into Jackson on the way into town, If i ever did find a town.

When I got back to the motel Lisa was gone, so I grabbed my keys got in my car and frantically tried to find her witch was going to be hard since it was pitch black outside. I scanned the sides of the roads hoping i would see her trying to walk into town. that's when I saw her walking on the side of the road, but when I saw her she took off into the woods. So I jumped out of my car and ran after her.

"Come back here right now!" Yelled Jackson at the top of his lungs.

I turned around and hid behind a tree with my hand covering my mouth.I could still here him yelling, but then all the yelling stopped. I peaked out from behind the tree when I felt a needle go into my arm.

I woke up in the morning to a not so happy Jack.

"That's the last time I leave you alone with bobby pins in your hair." He said waving three of my remaining bobby pins in the air.

"Why couldn't you just let me go?" I said with an annoyed look on my face

"Because I'm not dome with you yet." He said simply.

"Well what are you going to do with me?" I asked with a scarred look on my face.

He just sat there.

"Hello I am talking to you!" Lisa yelled.

"Well maybe I did not answer because I do not want to tell you." He said.

She rolled her eyes at her at sat there in silence looking out the window until her tummy growling broke the silence.

"We will stop at the next town to get some food witch will be in about an hour." He said starring at her.

"Okay thanks." She said with a fake smile on her face.

Then she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short Chapter **

**Please review at the bottom it will take like 8 seconds and tell me what you want to happen next.**

**:)**


End file.
